User talk:Crimsonstorm
Please add your signature. it makes it easier for me. thanks.I am the ETERNAL FLAME! (talk) 03:07, March 21, 2011 (UTC)Crimsonstorm Welcome Do i know you ? Like from My.bakugan.com ? btw. names firesblaze on my.bakugan.comAwesomeness was here 21:02, March 14, 2011(UTC) sorry i dont believe you do know me. ok but next time try editing on my page http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/User:Firestormblaze We are alot alike crimson storm but lets get 1 thing straight nothing is hotter than me r we clear ? or more awesome. later dude -ur friendAwesomeness was here 06:30, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Could you be me from another dimension ? I know i'm not from here. Hey Congrats on your 100 edits No, please don't eat me. I have a wife and kids, eat them. 08:26, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Thank you.Crimsonstorm (talk) 13:29, March 19, 2011 (UTC)Crimsonstorm No problem, just keep on editing and the loser link on DarkusAlpha's page is a 'Special:My Page' link, meaning that anyone who clicks on it, it takes them to their profile. So when he clicks it himself, he's also a loser just like all of us then. Don't worry about it :P No, please don't eat me. I have a wife and kids, eat them. 12:25, March 20, 2011 (UTC) I NEVER DID. TC) No 2011 ( Cool and thanks, and yeah there will be upcoming ones Yes... You've been [[User blog:DarkusMaster|''warned...]] 00:21, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :Oh. Thanks! You've been [[User blog:DarkusMaster|''warned...]] 00:25, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Cool i'm firesblaze, also haha my flame is brighter than urs lol Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! Welcome to AU. No questions asked. All glory [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|''' to the']] HYPNOTOAD! 15:49, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Join Us! Hey ! Would you like to join a super fun Bakugan User Wiki? You can create any page you want, as long as it's appropriate, and it's totally okay! We don't enforce many rules, but some people get a bit extreme. Anyways, we all would like YOU, , to join us on our Wiki: Bakugan Users Wiki! Thats: bakuganusers.wikia.com http://bakuganusers.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan_Users Thank You and have a great day! Release Your Inner Flame! 04:16, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Reply I didn't, Sirenoid4ever did, and I was reverting the edits. Oh, and I can't login at the moment. 17:46, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Really? Must be a different vandalism. I blocked a guy yesterday for vandalizing Dreadeon a lot. I'll look into it. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bakugan/images/7/7f/Blazin_Fire.gif[[User Talk:Bendo14|""The raging flames]] will not cease until[[User blog:Bendo14| revenge has been claimed."]] http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bakugan/images/7/7f/Blazin_Fire.gif 17:54, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :Tis k, you just need to improve your grammar when you warn people, just a tip. - A2 or 18:04, June 17, 2011 (UTC) at the moment. D!*ks=No Yearbook :( Well, due to d!*k-ish behavior I decided to cancel the BD yearbook. I decided that a wikia that bans me for B.S. doesn't deserve a gift from me. You can still have your picture from the BD year book. You weren't acting d!*kish, it was some others. Sorry. — Ji Robinson (talk) Whhaaat? Ar.. are yyyyou aaaa Vaaammppiiree? JOKING! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHE Taylean2002 (talk) 17:36, July 15, 2011 (UTC)Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. Vampire Dude, you are under arrest! I am Captain ******* from the Neathian Castle Knights! Shun, attack (Note: Shun is the name of my Ventus Aranaut)! Sabator, attack! Akwimos, attack! Slash, attack (Note: Slash is the name of my Ventus Hylash)! Ingram, attack! Spectra, attack (Note: Spectra is the name of my Darkus Dharak)! Drago, attack (Note: Drago is the name of my Ventus Helix Dragonoid)! Battle Gear boost (Copper Battle Turbine)! Taylean2002 (talk) 07:32, July 16, 2011 (UTC)Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. Message about episode 22 Did you send that message? Taylean2002 (talk) 06:21, July 17, 2011 (UTC)Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. Trollswipe hi Fixed Fixed it! =) I'm committing verbal murder in the major third degree! 17:06, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome. And do you want me to show you how to get a sig with links? I'm committing verbal murder in the major third degree! 17:44, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Ok, if you need any help, just ask me. =) I'm committing verbal murder in the major third degree! 00:18, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Why i cen not put my created images here?????? why you deleted my note? Re: Scenarios As much as we can dish out until either we're bored with it, or until a worthy opponent/cause comes along. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| ''Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 02:32, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey Crimson whats up just wanted to congradgulate you for being one of aoh's mighty aprentice. i hope you do well. it is agreat honor if you get this within 10 minutes or so of time code Meet me on the irc we can ditch artemis there Pyrusmaster82 (talk) 02:45, September 9, 2011 (UTC) OBVIOUS FAIL IS FAIL. I CAN GO ON THE IRC TOO, YO. LOL WINNING! ARTEMISBLOSSOM "This Bow is no Metaphor!" 02:49, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Story Bakugan Since I have photoshop for only 30 days, I'm creating some of the bakugans. I'm the legend, Mr.Amazing, One of the Awesome people, The one and only, THEWOLF1 0,.,0 18:41, September 18, 2011 (UTC) LOL awesome. It's my favorite comic too. I haz every book. :3 Did you come here to watch me BURN? 01:21, September 22, 2011 (UTC) heh, I got hooked after my uncle got me the Essential Calvin & Hobbes. After that, I hunted them down. I do know there is a complete book, with every comic in it, if that makes it easier for you. Did you come here to watch me BURN? 01:29, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Cool mayn. Did you come here to watch me BURN? 01:52, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey, a little info if you're going to see Regionals on the 5th. If you want to know who we are, we're the band with the compass. You'll know it when you see it. My comb is a PLOT DEVICE! 03:26, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sorry It's okay, people have been unclear on what makes a Random Blog random. Admins tend to add random tidbits to their blogs. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User_talk:DinoQueen13| Nothing amazing]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| ever happens here]]. 00:56, March 30, 2012 (UTC)